This invention relates generally to an improved index card for index card files, and more particularly, to an index card for rotary files which is capable of receiving and/or securing a standard business card.
Index cards for use in conjunction with index card files such as rotary card files (e.g. of the type marketed under the name ROLADEX) are well known. Such cards include a main portion upon which a name, address, and/or telephone number may be typed or written. T-shaped slots (usually two) are cut into the lower edge of the main portion for receiving and accommodating the rails of the card file. The card may also include a tab extending upward from the main portion upon which may be typed or written generic information relating to the product or service offered by the individual or company identified on the main portion of the card. Based on the information on the tabs, the cards may be alphabetically ordered in the card file.
The information on the index card is usually manually typed or written. This is time consuming, and the individual recording the information on the card may commit one or more recording errors resulting in, for example, an incorrect address or telephone number appearing on the card. This may, in turn, result in further losses of time and unwanted expense and frustration due to delays in contacting the particular individual or company.
Considering the problem from another point of view, a common part of a businessman's approach to prospective customers or clients or between businessman is the transfer or exchange of business cards. The usual intent is that the business card convey sufficient information about the transferor so as to enable the transferee to make subsequent contact either by telephone, mail, fax, telex, etc. Unfortunately, business cards are often lost or misplaced thus reducing the possibility of subsequent or follow-on business.